


Her Name Is...

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: mini_wrimo 2015 [5]
Category: Claymore
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Claymore fanwork challenge, Gen, Introspection, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:03:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the current fanwork challenge at fuckyeahclaymore on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Her Name Is...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current fanwork challenge at fuckyeahclaymore on tumblr.

Her name is Octavia.

She is born in a small town whose name has long since been lost to time under the bright light of a full moon. She is the oldest of five children.

She is beautiful according to the whispers.

In fragmented memories of Before, she remembers her kind father who worked with horses under the careful eyes of his silent boss. She had loved watching the movement of the horses as they moved around and away from her father as he tried to work with them. Though they would more often than shy away from him and nip at his heels.

Two months later, a yoma comes and eats everyone there, before a silver eyed warrior comes to destroy it. She remembers her father telling her to hide with one of her brothers while he tries to protect his family.

She hears him die in the room next to theirs and covers her little brother’s mouth while closes her eyes tightly. She isn’t sure how either of them survive. A silver eyed warrior and a grim man in black clothes find them after that. Her brother is sent away, she knows not where; whereas she is to join the ranks of the Organization.

Her name is Octavia.

Somehow she survives the implantation process, even the rigorous training of a Claymore trainee and joins the ranks of the warriors. She hears the warning not to use too much of her powers and learn where her limits are, or else she will die.

She knows that she is something of a wild force on jobs and sometimes that gets her a warning or two from the bosses in black. All that matters is getting the job done and making sure that yoma can’t come back somehow.

She learns where the limits of her powers are and ascends the ranks quickly to the annoyance of some of her fellows. She makes very few friends among her fellow warriors. The Number One watches her carefully for hints that she might try to take her rank when she becomes Number Two.

Then one day she Awakens without sending her Black Card to any other warriors and she is not scared like they said she would be. She is numb at first, then excited at the feeling of change coursing through her body. Her body seems to stretch outwards as it becomes both heavy and light at the same time. 

She is curious about the sensation of being hungry for blood and guts, but that is something she can ignore while she reels in numb excitement at the change she has just gone through.

Quietly she smirks as she looks at her own hands. 

Her name is Octavia, a former Number Two and she is no longer bound in service to the Organization.

She is free now to do as she likes.


End file.
